


So Meta

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [18]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Meta, No Fandom - Freeform, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel started to get restless because even though Lucie understood exactly what was happening, (mostly because she was very very not dense and knew how to use a printer and everything) she wasn’t actually saying anything, mostly because what she was reading was telling her not to say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Meta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the 18th fic of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com) 18th birthday.  
> It's a Lucie/Me fic, and probably isn't very interesting to anyone. I just wanted to put it here for continuity, I guess. Honestly, this isn't going to make sense to anyone ever.

Gabriel was blushing furiously, thoroughly embarrassed at the actual idea of this. He was so nervous that felt like his cheeks were actually going to burn off (but that could just be leftover sunburn) and his stomach was doing that disconcerting flipping thing that meant he was getting too nervous about something he really needn’t worry about.

_‘Damn you, Lucie!’_ He thought cliché-ly. _‘Why do you have to be so cool for?’_

Lucie continued to read the page in silence, because she couldn’t actually read the red-haired boy’s mind.

Gabriel started to get restless because even though Lucie understood exactly what was happening, (mostly because she was very very not dense and knew how to use a printer and everything) she wasn’t actually saying anything, mostly because what she was reading was telling her not to say anything.

‘Paradox.’ Gabriel whispered for no apparent reason. He felt like he was about to be sucked into a wormhole, but that could have just been the sleep deprivation e was suffering.

Lucie was blushing a little, which was sweet and made her look very pretty. As she read the words “very pretty”, she blushed a little hard.

‘Woah, meta.’ Gabriel said, for no reason yet again. Sometimes he just said things that made no sense, but it was okay, because Lucie knew and accepted this about him, along with the fact that he talked about dicks too much and was strangely attached to a god and insulted her a lot.

_‘I’m not very nice to you either.’_ She thought in Gabriel’s general direction, because it was true.

Gabriel was busy thinking about Lucie’s nose crinkly thing, because he thinks it’s really very cute and also attractive. He had thought this for a long time, even before he had asked the mostly-sane English chick out.

Gabriel really wanted to say a lot of things all at once, because he suddenly felt this was a very bad present and a stupid idea and also a stupid present and a very bad idea. In fact, he had been thinking that for a long time, yet thoroughly ignoring it.

‘This is super fucking trippy, okay?’ Gabriel said. It was beginning to sound more and more like space-time-continuum-related Tourette’s.

With the proclamation of just how “fucking trippy” the situation was, – that is to say, _super_ fucking trippy – Gabriel created a hole in space and time and was promptly swallowed up by the ground to be sucked down into Hell.

He hoped the devil was planning a cool party down there to greet him.

 

Gabriel awoke to someone splashing water on his face, which was odd, because he didn’t think there was water in hell.

‘Wake up, you burstard.’ Someone pretty told him.

‘Aunty Em?’ he asked, confused. He opened his eyes to see Lucie standing over him with a giant blue bucket in her hand

‘No, you dinglehopper.’ Lucie said, even though she’d never said the word “dinglehopper” in her life. ‘You gave me the present and then fainted.’

‘Ah.’ Gabriel said stupidly, because that sounded like something he would do. ‘I see.’


End file.
